Behind the Dreams
by Teffyhart
Summary: Há anos as batalhas são travadas arduamente entre duas espécies. Os vampiros e os anjos. Mas quando encontram as jovens de seu novo exército, mas ao vêlas sofrer nessa guerra, será que seus corações aguentariam? [ FICHAS ENCERRADAS ]
1. Prólogo

_**Behind the dreams – Teffy Chan Productions xD**_

_**Desclimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence... u.u Fiquem espertos, vou roubá-los! xD Eles AINDA pertencem ao Massami Kurumada e ao Toei Animations._

_Ohayoo Minna-san! \o/_

_Otakus: Mas você de novo? O.ó (preparam as pedras)_

_(Se esconde atrás do Saga) Eu tenho boas novas, por favor, não me matem! (aterrorizada)_

_Otakus: Prossiga... u.ú_

_Bem, as Inscrições estão encerradas! \o/_

_Otakus: Mas já? O.o_

_Poisé, estou vindo aqui pra botar o perfil dos meus lindos, gostosos, maravilhosos... Caham... Dos personagens! \o/_

_**Personagens:**_

_**Shion:**_

_Tem seus 21 anos, ao menos em aparência, já que é um dos mais antigos anjos. Seus cabelos são brancos e seus olhos são vermelhos, sempre com a vestimenta dos anjos (Sobretudo de cor branca, dependendo da elite a cor muda... o.o') e ele quem trás os poderosos anjos ao mundo atual. Faz um estilo mandão apesar de ser individualista e sério, fica desnorteado quando não seguem suas ordens._

_**Par: **Emily Audrey – Lili - Anjo_

_**Mú:**_

_É um dos mais novos, com 19 anos, tem os cabelos louros e compridos, algumas mexas lilases são encontradas por toda a extensão. Sua pele tem um tom pálido. Usa um sobretudo da cor azul celeste por ser de uma elite mais abaixo da de seu líder. Mas ainda sim pertence a uma elite alta, de respeito. Tímido e decidido acha que tudo pode ser resolvido com calma. Mas seu sangue ariano às vezes o leva a situações incomodas._

_**Par: **Ouka - Anjo_

_**Aldebaran:**_

_Meio vampiro meio anjo, foi banido do templo dos vampiros para logo após ser acolhido pelos anjos. É grande e amigável. Se preciso luta com sua vida pelos ideais. Serve à elite guerreira por causa de seu tamanho e força desiguais. Tem 19 anos, apesar de ser extremamente alto. Sua pele bronzeada junto com o cabelo louro curto provém de sua antiga nação humana. Seus olhos são castanhos._

_**Par: **Felisha Cherich – Feli - Anjo_

_**Saga:**_

_No auge dos seus 20 anos, tem os cabelos louros e cacheados até a metade das costas. Seus olhos são de um azul profundo, individualista, e apesar disso bondoso. Tem a pele morena pelo sol e usa um sobretudo num azul celeste, só que diferentemente do de Mú, este tem detalhes dourados por toda a extensão. Considerado um dos anjos mais confiáveis, assim como Aiolos, está quase sempre na companhia de Shion._

_**Par: **Kotori Fuu – Fuu - Anjo_

_**Kanon:**_

_Vampiro de alta elite, está sempre com o cordão com o emblema dos vampiros a mostra. Orgulha-se do cargo que tem por sentir ódio por seu irmão gêmeo. Tornou-se vampiro apenas para se vingar. Tem uma personalidade marcante e extravagante. Gosta de seduzir garotas novas, mas normalmente nunca se apaixona por nenhuma delas. Tem seus 20 anos e ao contrário do irmão, tingiu seus cabelos de um tom azul escuro._

_**Par: **Akemi Hiwatari – Kemi – Vampiro_

_**Mascara da Morte:**_

_Vampiro dos mais qualificados. Tem o emblema gravado no ombro esquerdo, em uma tatuagem bonita. Tem o corpo bronzeado e forte. Tem 19 anos e apesar de estar na elite há pouco tempo, conseguiu esse cargo, assim como o nome, por causa das matanças que faz. Convencido por natureza, ficou ainda pior ao ser escolhido para aquele cargo alto._

_**Par: **Hikari Midou – Kari - Vampiro_

_**Aiolia:**_

_Simpático e divertido, apesar de um ego enorme, o Anjo da elite dos guerreiros tem seus 19 anos, e é dono de um corpo bronzeado e forte, seus cabelos são louros e rebeldes, curtos. Seus olhos tem um profundo tom ver-esmeralda, seu sobretudo tem um tom amarelo e o emblema dos anjos em uma das mangas._

_**Par: **Uriko – Riku-Chan - Anjo_

_**Shaka:**_

_Sempre sério e reservado é companheiro de Aiolia na elite dos Anjos Guerreiro. Tem os cabelos louros compridos e lisos. Brilham como o sol. Os olhos são azuis, mas sempre está de olhos fechados, pois acredita que se privar de um dos sentidos aguçaria ainda mais os outros. Está com 18 anos e apesar de jovem é sábio. Seu sobretudo também é na cor amarela._

_**Par: **Rowena Vänska – Wenna - Anjo_

_**Dohko:**_

_Braço direito de Ares, Dohko tem 21 anos, a pele morena e os cabelos castanhos descrevem bem ele. É ousado e brincalhão, variante da sedução a brincadeira. Ele que treinou as tropas vampirescas para o combate, e novamente está os treinando para o fim das batalhas que provavelmente irá ocorrer. É muito forte e também muito sábio. Tem o emblema dos vampiros num simples cordão de prata._

_**Par: **Aiko – Night - Bruxa_

_**Milo:**_

_Apesar de ser um anjo, Milo é narcista. Admira sua própria imagem e acredita que não há pessoa mais bonita que ele. Tem 19 anos e cabelos dourados até a cintura. São ondulados, fazendo cachos apenas nas pontas. Seus olhos são num tom azul claro e ele tem a pele morena. Carrega o emblema dos anjos tatuado em suas costas, assim como um escorpião na cor escarlate. Seu sobretudo tem uma cor esmeralda, por este pertencer aos 'mensageiros'. São eles que levam mensagens aos terrestres ou até mesmo aos vampiros._

_**Par: **Ageha de Anjou – Aguêrra - Vampiro_

_**Aiolos:**_

_Irmão de Aiolia. Tem 20 anos e junto com Saga é o protetor de Shion. Tem o corpo moreno, os olhos verdes e o cabelo num tom um pouco mais escuro do que o de Aiolia. Seu sobretudo é num tom azul celeste com detalhes em prateado, pois este também é o mestre dos novos discípulos a anjos. Fiel e companheiro, é capaz de se sacrificar pelos amigos._

_**Par: **Cayse L'arc - Vampiro_

_**Shura:**_

_Reservado, individualista e cruel. Pode ser definido assim um dos guardas de Ares. Shura tem os cabelos num tom esverdeado, são rebeldes. Os olhos num tom verde, têm as pupilas um pouco dilatadas. Fala pouco, age quando necessário. Não se familiariza com nenhum de seus companheiros, e como devoção ao seu mestre, tatuou nas palmas de suas mãos os emblemas dos vampiros. Tem 19 anos._

_**Par: **Shiori Yamico - Vampiro_

_**Camus:**_

_Frio e insensível. Jovem de 19 anos, junto com Shura é protetor de Ares. Tem os cabelos compridos e ruivos até a metade das costas. Ninguém nunca conversou com ele por causa de seu temperamento, ele dá a impressão de não ter alma. Seus olhos num tom, também avermelhados, dão a impressão de que este esconde um segredo. O emblema dos vampiros é carregado em uma corrente dourada em seu pescoço alvo._

_**Par: **Luna Kholer – Lana - Vampiro_

_**Afrodite:**_

_Meio e gentil, esse homem contradiz o lema dos vampiros. Seus cabelos são louros com mexas azuis piscina. Seduz as pessoas sem nem ao menos perceber. O Jovem tem seus 19 anos e uma aparência andrógena, sua beleza é incomum, e acaba conquistando olhares de todos. Tem a pele pálida e carrega o emblema dos vampiros em uma pulseira discreta em seu pulso direito._

_**Par: **Kaoru Shiranui – Kao-Chan - Anjo_

_**Ares:**_

_Tem 21 anos, e é líder dos vampiros. Protegido por seus mais fiéis vampiros, o jovem de cabelos negros compridos e ondulados é maligno, sedutor e está acostumado a ter o que quer quando quer. Tem relações com garotas mais novas que ele, mas sempre as despreza após conseguir o que quer. Em seu pescoço, por baixo dos cabelos negros a marca, feita a brasa, do emblema dos vampiros. Individualista, nunca se permitiria apaixonar._

_**Par: **Maiara Manzollí – Maah – Vampira_

Prólogo – A guerra Milenar 

Há anos as batalhas são travadas arduamente entre duas espécies. Os vampiros e os anjos. Mas quando todo seus exércitos são banidos da imensidão, terão que descer ao plano material para encontrar jovens com almas fortes o suficiente para a transformação. Mas ao vê-las sofrer num confronto sem fim... Será que seus pobres corações agüentariam? Uma realidade por trás dos sonhos.

Preparem-se, as guerras irão começar... Mas, como diz o ditado, no amor e na guerra vale de tudo, não?

**Vocabulário: **

**_Mundo Material: _**_Onde nos encontramos, universo paralelo aos que os Anjos e Vampiros traçam a geurra original. _

**_Mundo Spectral: _**_Realidade paralela a nossa, essa realidade se passa 500 anos a frente, onde o planeta Terra está devastado pelas batalhas entre as raças. _

**_Templo Imaginarium: _**_Existente apenas no Mundo Spectral, no mundo real existem as ruínas que são erguidas novamente para o majestoso templo dos anjos. No mundo real não era muito usado pois tinham sua antiga morada entre as nuvens. _

**_Templo Fallen: _**_Templo dos vampiros, escondido dos humanos por mais de 1500 anos, um templo grandioso e escuro, onde até mesmo de dia o sol não pode adentrar no recinto. _

_E é isso gente! Omedotou pra quem conseguiu entrar, logo (lê-se hoje ainda) Vou postar o capitulo 1... Me aguardem! \o/_

_Kissus a lot_

_Teffy_


	2. Conhecendo a Elite

**_Behind the dreams – Teffy Chan Productions xD_**

_**Desclimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence... u.u Fiquem espertos, vou roubá-los! xD Eles AINDA pertencem ao Massami Kurumada e ao Toei Animations._

Capitulo um – Conhecendo a nova elite

A garota de cabelos louros abriu os olhos, olhou para o teto e para todo o local e não o reconheceu de primeira. Ah sim, claro. Não estava em seu quarto, voltou a fechar os olhos e se enrolou no cobertor.

-Acordou Maah? – Perguntou uma outra garota, só que dessa vez ruiva. Os olhos rubros fitaram a garota encolhida na cama debaixo da sua. Sorriu de canto, imperceptivelmente aos olhos azuis dela, ao vê-la acordar de sobre-salto, sentando-se na cama enquanto coçava os olhos.

-Que susto Fuu! Sai pra lá assombração! – Falou ela – Que frio! – Reclamou, voltando a se enrolar no cobertor.

-Você acha? – Nem havia se tocado que o ar estava ligado mesmo com o clima fresco do lado de fora. – Eu achei que estava 'agradável' – A ruiva torceu um pouco o lábio, se levantando do puf onde estava sentada para desligar o Ar Condicionado.

Aquelas eram, respectivamente, Maiara e Fuu. A loura havia dormido na casa de Fuu, já que haviam combinado de terminar um trabalho da faculdade; A garota tinha seus 17 anos – assim como a ruiva – E era bem bonita, com seios e quadris fartos.

-Como você gosta tanto do frio? – Disse a Maah, indignada.

-Gostando, simplesmente. – Falou, abrindo a janela, e colocando o rosto para fora, deixando que o vento batesse contra ele. – Vamos. Temos que terminar esse trabalho, não quero me atrasar pra chegar no café.

-Claro, claro! – A outra assentiu sorrindo, se levantando e se sentando ao lado da ruiva no puf para mexer no computador.

_Longe Dali – Mundo Spectral – Templo Imaginarium_

Shion olhou pela janela do templo. Tudo estava tão devastado naquele reino, teriam que dar vida novamente a esse mundo. Ele já fora o paraíso, e agora... Bom, agora não passava de um deserto. Um terrível e impiedoso deserto que tinha em suas areias corpos. De anjos e de vampiros que se envolveram com aquela guerra.

Fechou o punho e bateu com ele de leve no mármore branco da varanda onde se encontrava. Aquela maldita guerra vinha se estendendo dês dos tempos mais remotos até agora, e com ela já havia levado muitos de seus companheiros. Aqueles malditos vampiros haviam levado até mesmo crianças... E principalmente, sua amada. Soltou uma meia dúzia de lamurias contra os vampiros e voltou para dentro do enorme salão. Saga e Aiolos continuavam ali, ajoelhados ao lado do trono de cabeça baixa. Eles pareciam estatuas.

-Oras, vocês sabem que não gosto desse tipo de ação...! – Falou ele se aproximando enquanto se sentava no trono – Levantem-se, vão acabar ficando com dores de ficar nessa posição.

Aiolos sorriu, se levantando enquanto esticava as asas brancas, sentou-se em um dos degraus da pequena escada que levava ao trono, olhando para a porta, Saga não tardou a fazer a mesma coisa.

-Eu só acho que deveríamos ter um pouco mais de respeito com o senhor... – Murmurou Saga, olhando para o lado de fora.

-Não digas asneiras Saga. – O Arcanjo voltou a se levantar, andando até o outro lado do salão, tinha na face uma expressão de preocupação – Você sabe que tenho os mesmos poderes e mesma força que vocês, somos iguais. – Parou e suspirou, voltando-se para os dois jovens que o seguiam atentamente com o olhar – Eu cometi muitos erros, olhe para esse planeta. – apontou a devastação do local – Matei jovens inocentes que estavam envolvidos nessa batalha. Não, nessa guerra sem fim nem propósito.

-Mais senhor - Agora quem respondia era Aiolos, que havia se levantado, andando até ele e depositando uma mão sobre seu ombro – Não fique assim. Iremos reconstruir as virtudes desse planeta. Os anjos voltaram a encarnar no plano físico e os recrutaremos de novo.

-Assim espero Aiolos. Assim espero. – Shion andou novamente até a varanda, sentindo o vento árido atingir-lhe a face. Respirou profundamente, colocando as mãos atrás do corpo. Queria mudar esse mundo, mudar para melhor. Virou-se para trás ao ouvir a porta se abrir. Um dos Anjos mensageiros entrou pela porta. Seu sobretudo esmeralda destacava-se contra a túnica branca que este usava por baixo. Ajoelhou-se em frente a Shion, demonstrando respeito. – O que desejas Milo?

-Senhor, venho informá-lo através dessa carta que as tropas foram vencidas em campo de batalha, parece que ninguém, nem mesmo os vampiros sobreviveram senhor. – Milo olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos vermelhos e inexpressíveis de Shion.

-Entendo Milo. Avise aos mais poderosos das elites dos Mensageiros e Guerreiros. Quero que chame Mú também, já que este é especialista em livros e em escritas antigas.

-Ouso a perguntar, por quê senhor?

-Iremos ao Mundo Material.

-Eles estão mais atrasados que nós senhor, 500 anos. – Falou Saga, chamando a atenção para si.

-Não importa, teremos que recrutar mais anjos. Se não iremos perder para aqueles impostores.

-Sim senhor. – Milo se levantou saindo de lá rapidamente, teria que avisar aos outros, pelo tom de Shion, não tardariam a partir.

_Templo Fallen_

-Ares! Ares! – Um dos servos vinha correndo pelos corredores, trazendo um papel escrito com uma caligrafia horrível. Ares apenas virou os olhos, apoiando o queixo na mão esquerda.

-Fale logo Zelos! – Reclamou o vampiro, fazendo um gesto de impaciência com a mão livre.

-É que, meu senhor, parece que Shion vai com alguns anjos ao passado, recrutar mais gente para sua elite.

-Mais gente é? – Sorriu Ares – Certo Zelos, muito obrigado, agora pode se retirar. Viu aos poucos o homem sair da sala, achando-se o 'maioral' por ter recebido atenção de seu mestre. Ares se virou para Camus, que estava ao seu lado – Mate-o, não quero que ninguém mais saiba dessa noticia.

-Sim senhor. – Murmurou Camus, se levantando enquanto pegava uma espada e ficava contra o corpo frágil de Zelos, viu este cair morto no chão e logo guardou a espada e voltou-se para seu lugar, sentando-se em um dos degraus.

-Shura? – Voltou a falar Ares – Chame nossos melhores homens, iremos ao mundo material. – Riu maléficamente – O mais rápido possível. – Viu o seu soldado se afastar e se levantou de onde estava. – Camus, me acompanhe, temos que abrir o portal para a outra dimensão.

O Ruivo assentiu com a cabeça, o seguindo na maior calma possível.

_Mundo Material – Ruas do Japão_

-Ah! Como se já não bastasse eu acordar cedo, ainda tenho que encontrar aquela tal de... – Olha novamente em um papel em sua mão – Rowena. – Murmurou, apesar do que acabara de falar, não sentia nem raiva nem felicidade. Fria. Queria apenas acabar logo com isso. Os cabelos negros vinham presos em uma trança que caia sobre seu ombro direito. Usava uma blusa de gola alta num tom tão escuro quanto seus cabelos, uma calça larga e uma bota. Vestia – como sempre – Seu sobretudo num tom verde, puxado para o jade e em uma das mãos segurava o papel com o nome da tal garota.

Chegou à praça marcada, procurando a garota com a descrição que batia com a que havia recebido pelo _MSN_. Observou a garota contente, brincando com um animalzinho qualquer desses que havia na praça. Bufou de leve. Sempre quando fazia trabalhos para a faculdade pegava essas garotas estranhas e mimadas.

Rowena paralela aos pensamentos dela, não tinha nada de mimada. Pelo contrário, era só uma simples garota tentando falar com o pobre esquilo que comia quieto sua noz. Tinha os cabelos negros e olhos num tom verde. Estava abaixada próxima ao esquilo falando coisas como '_Não se assuste, só quero conversar' _ou '_Quer me dar um pedacinho dessa noz? Estou com fome...'_.

-Rowena? – A garota se aproximou de Rowena, olhando-a de cima a baixo, com a expressão séria de sempre.

-Claro! – Sorriu, se levantando ao perceber que o pobre esquilo havia se assustado com a aparição repentina da outra garota. – Me chame de Wenna sim? – Sorriu – Você deve ser Ouka se não me engano...

-Sou sim. Quero terminar logo tudo isso. Temos que fazer o trabalho.

-Claro. Mas me conte uma coisa, você não tem apelido...? Nada? – Indagou ela, tentando ser simpática – Todo mundo tem um, vai, me conta!

-Não, não tenho. Ande, vamos logo que eu tenho mais o que fazer. – Ouka falou, sem perder a paciência, saiu andando em direção a _Lanhouse_ que ficava perto dali.

-Certo, certo... Já entendi que você não é de conversar – Suspirou Wenna, correndo até a garota – Vou te dar um apelido certo? Aí poderíamos ser consideradas amigas! .o/

-Não sou sua amiga. – Olhou de canto a garota feliz ao seu lado.

-É sim, vamos fazer um trabalho juntas! – Riu – Vamos lá Ouka-Chan! Vamos logo! Não disse que estava com pressa? – Saiu correndo, carregando Ouka pela mão. Ouka apenas torceu o lábio, tentando sair daquela situação.

_Perto dali, na casa de Emily_

-Vamos Lili-Sama... Por favor! – Falava a garota, rodando na cadeira preta que ficava em frente ao computador, tinha os cabelos pretos, mas tendendo ao roxo, seus olhos fixavam sempre a Emily, que estava sentada na janela, esperando algum 'otário' - como ela mesmo havia apelidado - passasse ali em baixo.

-Nós vamos daqui a pouco Uriko! Quero pegar ao menos unzinho só! – Murmurou a outra de longos fios azul-céu. Tinha algumas mexas lilases pela extensão, Novamente mexeu a cabeça, tentando tirar a franja do olho, seus lindos olhos cor de rosa fitavam a movimentação das pequenas pessoas que andavam freneticamente na rua bem em frente ao prédio que morava. Soltou a bola de água que tinha presa em suas mãos, acertando alguém lá embaixo, sorriu e acabou por cair na gargalhada ao ver a reação da pessoa lá em baixo.

_-Alienígenas! Alienígenas! Estão por toda parte! Vão atacar nosso planeta! _– Ouvia-se a gritaria do homem lá em baixo.

Uriko que estava perto se rendeu à tentação de seguir até a janela para ver o que se passava, acabou por ter uma crise de riso, junto com Emily.

-Nossa...! O que essas pessoas pensam? Alienígenas? – Riu mais uma vez – Dês que ele não se jogue em frente ao caminhão tudo bem... xD

-Hei, você não queria ver a Alice? – Falou Emily, após sua crise de riso ter cessado – Hein Riku-Chan?

-Ah Claro! Ah pobrezinha está tão magrinha! – Fala com os olhinhos manhosos.

-Riku-Chan... ¬¬

-Sim? o.o

-Ela não anda mais... Ela rola... u.ú

-Nãoooo! ç.ç Ela está tão magrinha tadinha... i.i

-Sei u.ú...

_Preserva Ambiental – Japão_

-Ah, Como é bom respirar ar puro novamente...! – Exclamou feliz Aiolia, se espreguiçando. Os cabelos louros brilhavam ao sol que batia em algumas partes daquela clareira – Tinha me esquecido como o Mundo já foi bonito assim. – Sorriu, olhando em volta.

-Claro. – Disse Shaka mais ao fundo – Não é a toa que era considerado o "Paraíso ambiental".

-Ora, vocês dois podem ficar quietos! Não queremos chamar muita atenção. – Reclamou Mú – Ainda estamos com as asas visíveis, temos que terminar o feitiço que começamos.

-Ah, Humanos u.ú... Vou te contar, eles são sempre uns intrometidos. – Reclamou mais uma vez Aiolia, estendendo as asas, como se estivesse se espreguiçando.

-Mais um comentário inútil e eu arranco elas fora! u.ú – Rebateu Mú, ganhando alguns risos.

-Ora, vamos logo com isso! Temos que recrutar novos aprendizes. – Falou Shion, botando um ponto final na conversa antes que Aiolia e Mú acabassem por começar mais uma vez a discussão. – Cada um de vocês vai usar um colar com o nosso emblema. Ele vai 'disfarçar' nossos poderes. – Comentou Shion – Em caso de emergência, é só retirá-lo do pescoço. Entenderam?

Um uníssono de _'claro'_ foi ouvido. Logo todos estavam vestidos como humanos normais, apesar de ainda usarem os sobretudos classificando cada uma das elites.

-Mas como vamos saber quem são os novos aprendizes? – A pergunta veio de Saga, que estava um pouco mais afastado do grupo, apoiado numa árvore.

-Simplesmente saberão. – Disse Shion, num tom meio misterioso. – Agora todo mundo fora daqui... u.u Catem os discípulos! Vão! – Fala mexendo as mãos para que eles se separassem, e aos poucos cada um foi tomando uma direção.

_Em um outro canto do Japão o.o_

-Nyao Kao-chan... Você sempre ganha... ç.ç – Reclamava a jovem de cabelos castanhos, eles eram ondulados até o meio das costas e tinham algumas mexas escarlates. Seus olhos vermelhos tinham uma maquiagem leve em volta, estava sentada no chão, em frente à outra garota. No meio, um jogo. – Não é justo! Não jogo mais War**(1) **com você u.u.

-Você é má perdedora! – Rebateu Kao-Chan, mostrando a língua para a colega a sua frente. Tinha os cabelos prateados e suas orbes douradas. Ela cruzou os braços. – Você é uma boba Kemi-Sama!

-Sou nada! o.ó Você que é!

-Não sou não! u.ú

-É sim!

-Não!

-Sim!

-Não!

-Sim! – Kemi joga uma almofada que estava ao seu lado em Kaoru, acertando-a em cheio. Ela acaba caindo pra trás, causando risadas na primeira.

-Ora! É guerra? – Disse rindo, enquanto tirava a almofada do rosto, pegando um travesseiro, acertando sua amiga.

Mais risadas ecoaram pelo quarto enquanto o jogo era pisoteado e isolado longe.

_**To be Continued...**_

_Ohayoo! (Sim, já é de manhã! Estou acordada até as 4 da manhã pra postar xD) Minna-san, gostaram do capitulo? Sei que faltou um monte de gente aí, mas é só pra dar o gostinho! Assim que eu voltar da minha viagem eu vou fazer um capitulo enorme! Prometo! n.n_

_Ah sim, essa parte eu tenho que dedicar a Deni-Chan que duvidou que eu conseguisse postar ainda hoje: (Risada maléfica) Consegui! Viu? xD (Teffy Chan caindo de sono)_

_Bom, deixa quieto... Enquanto eu não volto, Review-me! Dêem suas opiniões do que pode acontecer agora! \o/_

_Kissus a lot_

_Teffy Chan Desconectando! (Cai dormindo em cima do teclado)_


End file.
